Old Pains
by SuperSkye
Summary: Two months after Jak 3, a huge amount of dark eco is found in a precursor vat. Once opened an old enemy with great hatred for Jak is revealed.
1. Just Keeps Getting Worse

**ATTENTION**: _This fan fiction of Jak and Daxter_ **contains spoilers, suggestive scenes, **_and the odd times_** bad language**. _I suggest you not read it if you have not beaten the game and want to keep everything as a surprise._

**Legal Stuff**: I do not own any Jak 3 stuff though I wish i did. I only own my characters the have been originally thought up by moi.  
  
**I**'ll take critism just this once but don't rub it in. If you notice errors in spelling of names, please inform me in the reviews.

**- Takes place just after Jak 3, two months to be exact. I tell you all now, my chapters are never gonna be this long again LOL**

-----------------------------------

**C**hapter.1 - _Just Keeps Getting Worse  
_

"_W_hat is it?" A Freedom League (**FL**) guard stood over a large body.

"I don't know." His partner kicked it square in the gut, the creature cringed.  
"certainly not a metal head, that's for sure."

"You guys don't hold a good welcoming mat," the creature growled with its deep resonating voice "I walk down the streets and get attacked by metal heads, Freedom League guards _and_ KG bots." He stood to his full height and supported himself.  
"You're lucky I just wanna see the governess, and not give you guys a serious ass kicking for hurtin' me the most."

The Freedom League soldiers looked to each other, then back to the bulky creature

"Hey I won't cause any harm for now," he put his hand on his arm to slow the blood flow from his wound "please, take me to Ashelin."

"Get Torn on the line, he'll know what to do."

------------------------

"Jak,"

"Mar."

"Ok, whatever, can you please fix the sign? Please, please?"

"Daxter, we've told you time and time again, it's a waste of energy, and it'll probably end up getting destroyed again. Wait until the end of the war."

Daxter let out a huge exasperated sigh "can someone just do something for the little guy?!"

Mar slid a drink down the bar counter "there, have a drink of that."

Daxter reached for the drink until a hand snatched it up "Hey!"

Jinx sat down on a bar stool and took a swig "anyone up for some big explosions today?" He burnt out his cigar using Daxter's tail "YAAAH!" Daxter dove behind the bar counter, patting his tail while searching for water.

Jinx quirked a brow "What's wrong wit him?" Mar was about to say something when he was cut off by Jinx "eh, who cares. Anyway, the metal heads are tryin' to get some new eggs down in the nest location, wanna blow em' up pretty boy? I got the packages waitin' on a zoomer."

"Sure, I could use some excitement for today." He stood and grabbed Daxter from behind the counter "lets go Dax, we've got work to do."

Just as Mar left, Torns communicator came to life with a voice "Torn, there is this guy here who wants to see Ashelin."

"So?"

"Sir, he's not the average person."

"Torn it's me! Krall!" There was some angry yelling from the soldiers and the voice of Krall cursing at them

"… Where are you?" Torn patiently waited for the answer.

"Central Square of the old sector, hurry, we see more KG bots coming." The soldier's voice crackled.

"Hold your position, I'll be there, Torn, over and out. Jinx, I need you to keep things under control until I get back, think you can do that for me?"

"Sure thing, won't let'cha down."

Torn bolted out of the Naughty Ottsel and jumped into his zoomer, speeding off towards the old part of the city.

-----------------------------------

**T**he soldiers loaded their guns as Kall cursed under his breath, cracking his knuckles "I knew I should have snatched my armour before I left…"

The first shots were exchanged between the two warring sides and the battle begun.  
Krall roared and charged headlong into battle, rolling and dodging shots, the soldiers covering him as best as they could, and as much as they would be willing to. Krall was massive, 6' 5" tall body of muscle mass. He had two curved horns upon his head while a large muzzle held rows of sharp teeth. His skin was a grey with black flecks and brown running from his snout to tail tip, as his claws were just black. From the crown of his head, sprouted a large, bushy mane of hair which cascaded down his back.  
Leaping over a rolling KG bot he went straight for the bigger enemy, the Blaster bot. Its blue beam followed him but he dived as the laser clusters were fired.

"You're going down!" He crouched beneath the three ton robot and stood up, a bit of it was lifted, he tried to jump, he grunted and shoved, but the bot wasn't going anywhere. Turning around he used his back and pushed upwards, it moved a bit more. The blaster bot tried to move but its movements helped Krall, soon enough, a few of the FL soldiers were firing at the bot, missing Krall by mere inches.

"Watch it!" he snarled, a few more soldiers came over and started pushing.  
the mass toppled over by Krall and the soldiers' brute strength and the impact power of their FL weapons. The top of the robot was crushed beneath its own weight in a shower of angry sparks. Smoke spat out in a swarming mass, and small fires exploded from its insides.  
The count down began.

"Run! Run away!" The soldiers turned tail and ran, Krall followed, catching one of them before they face planted themselves into the broken concrete as an explosion resounded from behind, shaking the ground. Metal slabs crushed other KG bots and soon after, the little spat was over.

"Looks like you've handled yourselves well." Torn arrived "sorry I was so late, there was another battle just over there, I had to help out." Torn landed the zoomer and hopped out.

"Torn." Krall nodded "Long time no see."

"Indeed. What are you doing here? And how did you get into Haven City? I thought your kind ditched us permanently."

"At least we don't ditch our own kind," Torns eyes narrowed at this response, Krall shrugged off the nasty look received from the soldiers.  
"Anyway, I would explain why I am here, but now is not the time, metal heads or KG bots could come back at any time."

"Indeed, hop on the zoomer, I'll take you to HQ." Torns tone was bitter as he stepped back in the zoomer, Krall hopped on the back. The FL soldiers on the ground watched them leave then prepared for another wave of KG bots just around the corner.

-----------------------------------

Mar hopped onto the red flat-bed zoomer, in the back were a few round bombs.

"Dax you stay in the back, throw the bombs off the edge onto the eggs."

"Ok." Daxter hopped into the back and was just about to put his hand onto one

"Daxter, don't touch it right now, remember what happened last time with Vinn?"

"Oh, heheh, yeah." Daxter withdrew his hand "You tell me when we're getting close to one and I'll activate the bomb."

"Ok, just don't mess this up. I wanna live to see tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mar turned on the zoomer; they raised several metres off the ground "here we go."  
They sped through the misty green Metal head nest, Jak keeping his eyes below  
"Eggs coming up at three o'clock."

"Got'cha!" Daxter picked up a bomb and peered over the side. There were the usual black eggs with the illuminating yellow orb. "Ooops." Daxter pulled an innocent face as the bomb dropped from his hand and down into the egg cluster. For several minutes Daxter had fun dropping the bombs down onto the eggs, and he took more pleasure in watching them blow up "Ahhh, the sweet aroma of fried Metal head eggs." Daxter jumped to the front seat with Mar as they re-entered Haven City.

Sigs voice came up on Mar's communicator,"Mar, we need your help. A dark eco tower was found not too far off from Haven City. We believe there is enough eco in there that will change the tide of the war into our favour. Problem is we can't open it. We're hoping you could open it, don't know how but maybe you bein' special will activate it."

"Special?" Mar sounded annoyed "what do you mean by special."

"You know chilli pepper, you're the great hero Mar! The guy who understand this precursor stuff. Look, come on over here and see if you can help us. I'll activate a beacon and you get that Freedom League transport to follow it."

Mar sighed "Ok, I'll be there soon, but I gotta do something before I come."

"Alright, but don't take too long, I can't wait around all day." The communicator died as Sig cut off the transmission.

"What do you have to do?" Daxter tilted his head

"I… I've got to see Keira."

"Keira? For two adventures you two have been dying to get together," Daxter grinned and nudged Mar "Now's your chance lover boy."

Mar's cheeks flushed pink, he tried to flash Daxter a stern face, but it looked quite ridiculous, so he ignored him.

---------------------------------

Ashelin looked over to the elevator as the doors slid open; there stood the familiar figure of Torn with someone else. She admits to herself, she loves Jak, er Mar, ever since she first set eyes on him, but there was something about Torn that she couldn't resist. Often she would find herself in bed at night, thinking about Mar, but soon goes back to thinking about Torn as well. She was stuck, Mars handsome face, Torns nice voice. Both of them were such great men. She stood from leaning over the round table and saw that Torn wasn't alone.

"Ashelin." That familiar voice rang in her mind as the figure said her name. She mentally shook her head and saw who that figure truly was; she backed up a bit "Kall?"

"Yes, it is I." Kall slowly stepped forward, Torn walked ahead to Ashelin's side "Last time I saw you two, your father had just betrayed Damas." Kall smirked, but that soon faded "Now, Torn you were wondering how I got into the city- I followed the Metal heads, they were my ticket into here without them even knowing, as to _why_ I am here; that is to warn you."

"Warn us? Listen Kall, we've got enough troubles on our hands, we don't need anything else."

Kall ignored Ashelin and continued"Our kind has unlocked all the eco powers. We have lived well without your kind and would have lived forever and more without any communication with any of you, but a problem has arisen. The Wastelanders have stumbled upon a large vat of dark eco. If this holder is opened, who knows what it will do to this land, to this world."

Torn looked to Ashelin then back to Kall "and what do you expect us to do about it?"

"We have already warned the Wastelanders but they refuse to listen. Now I warn you, in hopes you can stop them before it's too late." He turned to leave

"Wait!" Ashelin called after him as the elevator doors opened and Kall stepped onto the platform, he put his hand on the door to keep it open

"what?"

"Who ordered you here?"

"Sovereign Kitaria, my sister." His hand slid off the doors and they began to close but he threw something out, which slid across the floor to stop halfway across the room "communicator, keep in touch. I'm afraid we'll have to speak again very soon."  
The doors slammed shut with a hiss and the elevator descended.

"That was interesting." Torn walked over to the communicator and picked it up, he brought it back over to Ashelin while studying it. Slapping it down on the table he placed his hands square on the table while looking down. Ashelin put her hand on his shoulder as Torn began to speak quietly.

"Our men are out there, fighting to defend a city that has already fallen, and yet another problem will come to our attention? How bad can it get?" Torn shook his head and closed his eyes "I almost feel like giving up if this war goes on any longer."

"I'm surprised," Ashelin slid her hand down from his shoulder and placed it on his hand; he twitched and pulled away slightly but placed his hand back down. Ashelin smirked "I never thought the great commander Torn would _ever_ give up, let alone feel like he would. Those men down there are counting on you Torn, they need you."

Torn looked at her and smirked, "heh," he looked back down, he was going to say something, do something.

"What?" she nudged him

"Oh nothing." Torn said quietly

"C'mon," Ashelin leaned in "what is it? What was the smirk about and the manly 'heh'"

Torn looked away "It's nothing, really." That was the end of that discussion. Ashelin was a little disappointed, she was hoping for a little more than that. _He's insecure_ she thought as she reached for the communicator Kall had dropped off. _Time to change the subject, this uncomfortable silence will drive me nuts_ Ashelin sighed and turned her back to the table and leaned on it studying the communicator more thoroughly.

"I wonder where Mar is." Torn looked to Ashelin as she spoke, "probably off doing heroic work. I can't wait till this war is over." Torn noticed Ashelin had a faraway, dreamy look to her face, she was smirking, thinking about Mar, and he didn't like it. He felt a pang of jealousy. _What is this? Jealousy? What does this mean?_ Torn grimaced slightly, this will be left for a better time.

"Why don't you activate it?" Torn nodded to the communicator.

"Hm? Why?" Ashelin placed it on the table again.

"Well, we can tell this Sovereign Kitaria, that we received her message and her brother is on his way back."

"Could do that." Ashelin pressed a small triangular button that was already indented in the frame of the flat, circular communicator. There was a pause when suddenly a face came on, lively looking one.

"Oh hullo," the face squinted "my Ashelin is that you? You've changed much. Anyway, I see you have received-"

"Yes, we've received your little warning. We're not thrilled with it."

The clear face looked as though it rolled its eyes "yeah ok, just as I thought. Listen, I'm very busy right now, we're under heavy attack from the metal heads and KG robot things, stupid buggers, and I'm going to have to deal with them, so if you'll excuse me."

"Don't go quite yet." Torn said in a calm voice, though he was quite frustrated "We would just like to let you know that your brother is on his way back, and… well, where is your city located?."

"The location of my city? Oh not too far off, in fact, it maybe closer than you think. Oh thank you for telling me my brother is on his way back, though I figured just as much. Ahem, Ta ta, have a wonderful time with your battles." The face disappeared as the connection was cut

"She's perky."

"No, she's just covering her annoyance towards us." Ashelin answered

"Why do they hate us so much? I know they left Haven City, but I never knew why." Torn prepared his weapon

"My father once told me, a long time ago their kind lived amongst us and faced discrimination. So then they moved away, hoping to do nothing with us ever again. They've hated us ever since."

"Oh." He bowed his head, he looked up and opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped, and turned to leave "I'm going back out there to check out the situation. I'll update you if anything else comes up." He stepped onto the elevator platform "Oh, and I'll find Mar for you and report back A.S.A.P." Torn said this in an envious tone, he couldn't help it.

Ashelin turned to say something but it was too late, the elevator doors were shut.

-----------------------------

Mar arrived at a small building, it was smaller compared to the others in the oldest part of the city. Mar looked around to see the battles, he wanted to help, but there are so many, and the enemies were never ending. Pushing the old wooden door he looked around,  
"Keira?" the rooms were dark, except by the living room which had a small fire going.

"Daxter!" Daxter looked down from Mar's shoulder to see Tess running over from around the corner.

"Jak? ... I mean, sorry I'm not quite so used to the name change, even if it's been two months." Keira's smiling face appeared from around the kitchen doorway

Mar smiled, he couldn't stop thinking about Keira these past few weeks. Her cute face, her sweet smile. He loved her, he always had, but he felt distant from her ever since he and Daxter arrived to Haven City, yeah they had their moments together, but it's just not the same anymore.

" What you been up to?" Mar stepped into the living room as Daxter climbed down to pounce on Tess

"Well, I found I didn't contribute to the war effort that much, so I've been helping Tess make weapons, she's finding it kind of hard to do it on her own, due to her… change." Keira giggled from the kitchen

"Oh, messy work space." Mar looked down to the different ammunition on the floor and the different gun frames. Blue prints and design flaws were pinned up on a bulletin board.

"Yeah, the firing range has been put out of order for a few days; we accidentally caused quite a bit of damage with some of the weapons."

Mar smirked, he really couldn't see Keira making guns, but then again she was the original designer of zoomers. His memory flicked back to Sandover Village, how peaceful it was then. He began to remember the easy days he had with Daxter, running along the beach throwing mud balls at each other, Yakkow riding. Mar chuckled to himself. He wondered how the little version of him was going along.

"You ok…Mar?" Keira called out

"What? Oh! Yeah I'm fine, just zoned out a bit." Mar chuckled and walked into the kitchen "So what'cha doin'?" he leaned against the doorway, the sound of gunshots outside made him tense.

"Making some lunch." Keira cut up the sandwiches "You can have Tess's sandwich if you want."

"Ah, no it's ok. I've gotta get going anyway, I was just checking on how you were doing."

"Oh." Keira looked disappointed for a moment but slid on a smile "that's ok; I know you're busy and all and I shouldn't keep you waiting." She became a bit flustered as Mar moved farther into the kitchen, he slid his arm around her shoulders and led her to a kitchen chair, sitting her down, he pulled a chair up for himself and faced her while he held her hands.

"Keira, are you scared?" He was serious, concerned at the same time.

She looked down. She didn't want to admit her fear, especially to Mar.

"Don't worry Keira," She looked up to meet Mar's eyes "if you're ever scared, just hold onto this, look at it, and think of me. I'll always be there for you." Mar placed a small necklace into Keira's hand. It was on a fine, copper coloured chain, and on it was a green stone, surrounded by a few thin rings with ancient precursor writing on it.

"Mar…" she trailed off as she put the necklace on, she looked at it longer, finally looking up into his eyes "where did you find such a thing?"

"Let's just say it was hard to find." Mar smiled, now was his chance, he leaned in; she leaned in and-

"MAR!" Mar jumped as Daxter's voice startled him

"What?" he snapped back, Keira stood and put her chair back behind the table, her face bright red, Mars face was even a bit rosy.

"We should get goin' eh? Sooner we're done over there the better."

Mar looked to Keira "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok Mar," Keira smiled "you and Dax do your thing and come visit anytime, though I may be going back to the firing range, perhaps in the next few weeks."

Mar nodded and Dax climbed onto his shoulder, he walked to the door with Keira and Tess behind.

Mar stopped as he opened the door "I'll see you later." Keira nodded and smiled, her hand holding the necklace.

"Bye shnookims!" Tess waved to Daxter as Mar jumped back onto his cruiser, causing a slight breeze from the vehicle.

"Bye baby!" Daxter blew a kiss to Tess as they flew away, leaving the battle worn area behind.

"You always have to ruin my moments." Mar growled

"What?" Daxter nudged him "Not my fault I'm always around when you two go to smooch."

"Still, for once, just let me be, just _once_." Mar sped through the winding streets until he reached the open waters, boats moving slowly below them. "What were you n' Tess doing anyway?"

"Hm? What? Oh we were just cuddling by the fire."

"Oh really, _just_ cuddling." He stopped the zoomer and hopped off, walking over to the Freedom League transport, the hatch opened up and he stepped inside.

"Yes, just cuddling. The fire was warm and it's been awhile since I last saw Tess." Daxter stretched out on the seat, using Mar's leg as a pillow.

"Hey Jinx." Torn entered the Naughty Ottsel "you seen Mar? I can't find him anywhere and I can't get a hold of him."

"No, haven't seen em'. He hasn't even come back 'ere yet."

"Great." Torn mumbled beneath his breath.

-----------------------------

"Took you guys long enough!" Sig stood from sitting on Gila Stomper.

"Sorry. We're here now so let's see what we can do." Mar looked at his surroundings. It was a mix between forest and sand, either way they were on an old precursor building, a big drop off just after the eco holder.

"Mar, does this place look familiar to you?"

"Not really." Mar jumped onto the flat surface of the eco tower and walked to the centre "actually now that you mention it, it does look kinda familiar." Kneeling down Mar placed his hand on an indent.  
"What's thi-"

The whole tower shuddered, the middle of the eco tower top began to open.  
"Wow that was easy to open." Sig crossed his arms

"Good job Mar."

"Dax, I didn't open it. It's opening from the inside."

"What?"

Two hands dripping with dark eco grabbed the edge of the opening and began to pull the body attached to them, out of the vat. Mar backed off and jumped down to Sig. A dark body with writhing tentacles came from the eco. Its head was bowed down at first but when it raised its head, it glared at Mar with pure hatred. The kind of hatred old enemies have.

"I know now. You are Mar. The dark eco knows many things, as it is the essence of the precursors." Its voice was scratchy and light, almost as though when he speaks, it is three voices.

"Gol." Mar took a step back in surprise and shock

"Oh great!" Daxter sighed  
--------------------------------------------

Yay it's 12:35 in the morning and I've been working on this for five hours!

Yes, this chapter was very mushy, lovey- dovey, but I assure you, I'm just getting everything set up and there will be more fight scenes n' stuff.  
OH, and please, I want to know, should I call Jak by his real name, Mar. Or just call him Jak? See I'm not so sure, so leave me a review!  
Oh, and I have a design of the new Gol, drawn by me. I'll have pictures of Kall and his sister Kitaria up there soon, I'll let you know when I do.  
**Since I can't get the link up here, I will provide it in a review.**

**P.S**. can someone tell me how I can get the link to you know, show up and directly link to the page instead of you guys n' gals having to copy n' paste it.  
**R&R!!!!!**


	2. Silent Night

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**! And we all know the legal stuff so I'm not going to type it in.

Ottsel surfer – I like cliffies!

chrispbacon – Krall is definatly not human, I don't know what his species should be called.

Toboe's pup – Well I'll just let Krall call him Jak, makes it easier.

KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP – well your going to like what happens to Keira, or not, idk but stay tuned! LOL, I brought Gol back to life cause at the end of the first game Samos says "That might have destroyed them, _might_." Which you prolly know, as for the errors, I have no idea what they are --

Red Hawk K'sani – well thats alot of races! So much intelligence! GAH!

**NOTE**: RHAR is when Pecker squawks!

-------------------------------------------  
_**C**hapter. 2 – Silent Night_

**G**ol breathed the air deeply, opening his arms up wide "It's great to be at the surface once more."

Jak narrowed his eyes "Sig get out of here."

"What? Why? I'm not leaving you here." He hopped into the Gila Stomper "I'll be ready to leave when you are."

Jak grumbled under his breath as Daxter propped himself against Jaks head  
"Hey Gol, where's your sister?"

Gol watched the sky. He looked back towards them, then down into the open chamber of dark eco. He sighed "Her body could not take the eco. She was not strong enough. I tried to save her, but the eco flooded into both our lungs, we were killed."  
Gol slowly turned to them "the robot deteriorated, our bodies were dead, but our souls were not. My dear sister sacrificed her soul and gave it up to me so I could live. The dark eco sculpted this body and I was brought back to life. All I had to do was wait for you, Jak, to come along." He took a raspy breath, "your power awakened me from my slumber."

"You shouldn't have lived. If the eco won't kill you, then I will!" Jak was angry, his skin began to go pale, his pupils enlarged to cover his whole eye. Darkness overcame him. Daxter jumped off of his shoulder as he charged for Gol.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Gol closed his eyes.

Jak stopped and screamed out, his hands to his head while he crouched down in agony.

"We are connected, Jak. We both have dark eco within us." Gol chuckled "you cannot defeat me with darkness. I am darkness!" he laughed aloud as Jak glared, his body convulsed as it changed back to normal.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." Gol raised his arms; a wave of dark eco leaped from the chamber and created a transparent shield. Gols laughing increased. Spots of dark eco from the shield leaked into the ground. Darkness spread a few feet, spikes began to form, break through precursor metal and dirt. The spikes began to grow taller and taller at a frightening pace.

"Jak!" Daxter jumped up onto Jak as the darkness singed his toe

"Sig! Let's get out of here, now!" Jak turned heel and leapt into the Gila Stomper. Sig revved the engine. The vehicle leapt to life as dirt sprung from beneath the enormous tires.

Jak looked back. The spikes were easily ten feet tall now, curving inwards. Gol smiled and waved slowly as they drove off into the distance. Jak didn't want to leave, he had to stop Gol.

The whole area was going through a drastic change. More spikes began to form. Their tips were purple and faded to black. Spots in the ground began to sink, creating craters of dark eco. Metal heads began to appear to check out the situation, at the sight of dark eco they bounded towards it. But even they weren't safe.  
Large tentacles exploded from the dark eco, showering more eco all over. Metal heads were snatched and dragged into the craters. They roared and screeched for help; but  
no one was there for them. No one was ever there for them.

----------------

Sovereign Kitaria sat comfortably in her throne room. In this room of hers sat six towers; Two on either side of her, four in each corner of the gigantic room.  
She tapped her fingers and twirled the communicator on the arm of her chair.  
Two, massive oaken doors stood before her, though one door was painted with the sun and clouds, the other with the moon and stars. She grinned to herself, she was bored that day and decided to paint that upon the doors. Krall wasn't too pleased.

She began to doze off, her breathing became heavier. She drooped, until pain shot through her head. Her head whipped up so fast, she hit the chair. Her skull throbbed in this pain. She rubbed her temples, another pang.

"Krall! Help me!" She yelled out as he entered.

"Sister! Hang in there." He bolted towards her, as she fell from her chair to the floor on her knees "he's awakened. Isn't he?" she panted.

"I tried to warn them, they wouldn't listen." He put his arm around her and walked her to one of the towers "step in there."

She walked towards one of the towers and put her hands into the flowing energy.  
Light eco. All the towers in her throne room had their own eco source. There was the light and dark eco that was on either side of her chair. The four corner towers consisted of yellow, orange, green, and blue eco. The light was all she needed at the moment.  
The pain ceased after a few seconds, the light eco cooling to the touch.

"That's better." She regained her composure, cleared her throat and turned back to her brother "and the metal heads?"

"They are still attacking from the outside. They haven't done any serious damage."  
Krall crossed his arms "I don't think we should send our cargo to that worthless city. They gave us food in exchange for ammunition. Now we're sending them _both_!"

"Calm down brother. We'll have to just keep making the ammunition and get them to come pick it up; we have enough food in our farms. Besides we can't support ourselves without the money."  
She cracked her knuckles and looked over to the communicator on her chair.

"They're in debt up to their asses with us. We'll never get our money."

Kitaria glared at her brother and moved over to the communicator "they'll pay us back, don't worry. If we all survive this war, a deal will be made."

----

Back at haven city, Pecker arrived with Onin and Samos at HQ. Ashelin turned to them as the elevator doors slid open  
"Haven't seen you guys in awhile."

"Indeed, though there is no time for casual chit-chat. We've got some serious problems on our hands." Samos walked towards her while Onin sat down comfortably.

"What happened?" Ashelin had not heard anything since Torn had left

"Jak had just talked to me several minutes ago over the comm. unit. He told me an old enemy of ours has been awakened and has already been manipulating dark eco to create his… well, I guess you could say fortress."

"And who is this enemy?"

"His name is Gol. To make a long story short, Jak defeated him and his sister; they were both controlling a precursor robot but were locked into an eco vat. Now Gol came back, Jak never mentioned Gols sister; she must have not made it. He's on his way back now."

The communicator on the table beeped and a face appeared. Kitaria.  
"Ashelin, our city, Tarliom, has been under attack. Haven City's monthly supply of ammunition and food cannot be sent. Unless your city comes and picks it up themselves. Our transports can get killed; yours are fast fliers of metal."

Ashelin shook her head. The war was getting worse, day by day.  
"We'll come pick it up," she paused "who has been attacking you?"

"Metal heads."

"They are out there too?"

"Yes, though we have not seen the KG robots, yet. They probably won't be too far off."

"Expect us to make a night run."

"We'll be waiting." The communicator flicked off.

Ashelin sighed and Pecker began talking, "Onin says the dark eco is poisoning everything. Gol will most likely look for more dark eco, and his first stop will be one of the three cities."

Samos looked to Onin "Tarliom. He'll go there, I know it! They have all the eco you could dream of."

"They've gotta run out of eco sometime." Ashelin went to a control panel and began typing.

"They can't, they can create eco."

"What? How is that possible?" Ashelin whirled around

"The precursors picked a race to help make eco, that way the precursors could get on with other jobs. Kitaria and her people just happened to be lucky."

"RHAR, what about you Samos? Aren't you a green mage?" Pecker sat down in Onin's bowl.

"I can't make green eco, I just supervise it. Had Kitaria's race been wiped out, I would be the next maker of eco."

"This is all too confusing." Ashelin turned and walked towards the elevator "stay here if you want, I'm going to Tarliom."

------------

Jak had seen the transport leave just after Gol began working his powers. But where was it going? They normally don't leave unless told to, and Jak had not told the transport to go anywhere. He pushed it from his mind, instead, he was driven to Spargus, and then he had to borrow a vehicle to drive back to Haven City. Jak liked the Sand Shark; it was fast, had lots of ammo and was slick. Though it was odd, as he saw Haven City in the distance, he noticed he had not been attacked by one Marauder. Where were they?  
Too many strange things were happening.

By the time Jak reached the city, it was almost dark. The sky was streaked by different shades of orange, pink and yellow as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Jak had to enter the city via ruins. It was hard to maneuver, and a few enemies remained, though they were easy to deal with. When he reached a dead end, he had to climb up the ruins and walk through a passage, jumping out the other side to find himself closer to where he wanted to be.

Pass the water ways, pass the stinging metal heads; through the streets and finally, a parked zoomer. Jak didn't head for HQ first. In fact, he was heading for the Naughty Ottsel. Upon reaching there, he entered to see Torn speaking with a communicator.

Jak sat himself at the bar, Daxter hopped off his shoulder to the bar counter.

"Jak, it's good to see your back, hey what happened out there?" Torn came and sat beside him.

Jak sighed and began telling Torn of exactly what happened. From the time he reached the eco vat, up until the drive back to Haven City. Daxter claimed he had scared the marauders off, no one was buying it.

"So now what?" Torn stood

"I don't know. This war is becoming too overwhelming."

There was a thud at the door, Jak looked back and stood, getting his weapon out. The doors suddenly burst open to reveal KG bots preparing to fire.  
"AH! Get them out of my bar!" Daxter yelled as he leapt back onto Jak.

-------

Thirty five transports, twice the size of ordinary ones, flew from Haven City to land in Tarliom. The main building, which held the eco towers, was a launch pad on top, where transports could take off and land. Ashelin looked around; there were about twenty FL soldiers with her, and several thousand of Kitarias kind on the ground, though where were the buildings? She was told this was a huge city, though there were little farm huts and huge fields of crops. Climbing down the stairs, Ashelin and the soldiers were on ground level. They made their way around piles and piles of crates. They ignored it for now and made their way into the throne room.

"Ashelin, we have already packaged the food, and the ammunition is being loaded onto the elevator. As you probably saw, a few boxes are already out there." There was a giant hole in the floor of the room with a high railing around it.

"Yeah. We need some serious talk." Ashelin stayed on the other side of the elevator, Kitaria and Kall on the opposite end.

"Indeed." Kitaria narrowed her eyes as her brother, Krall, came up beside her.

"When you warned us, it was too late. Jak had already left to open the vat."

"Yes, yes, we can't do anything about it now, lets just think about what we'll do to stop this situation from getting out of control."

"We need to work together."

Kitaria stiffened "Work together? Work together!?"

"Yes, we need to combine forces, as well as the wastelanders to fight this new threat; if we don't all of us will die miserably." Ashelin knew Krall wanted to say something by his expression, but he stood with his hands behind his back and his jaw clenched.  
"What do you say?" Ashelin stuck out her hand

"Erm," Kitaria thought about it "I need more time. I will get back to you."

The elevator rose up and came to ground level, boxes piled on top of it. The high railing lowered out of sight and the FL soldiers began carrying crates outside, Krall and some others helping out.

Once everything was packed tight into thirty transports, Ashelin turned to Kitaria,  
"Gol could come over here an attack any time, when he does, don't say we didn't warn you." Ashelin jumped into one of the transports, they all rose slowly, one by one, flying away into the moonlight, and stars sprawled across the sky. Such a silent night.

-------------------------------

OK, not so much action on this one either but hey, just a developing storyline. 6 pages instead of ten on MW (Microsoft Word), if any of you have suggestions, I'll be happy to read them in the reviews. BTW i'm going to leave a review tonight with the links to the pictures of Gol, Kitaria, Krall, and the city of Tarliom.  
**R & R!**  
**  
BTW** – **Count Ottsel Veger will be brought into this and will play a fun role, something bad is going to happen to a character (not gonna say), Kliever and Seem will come back as well. Don't forget Vinn! He's going to be included as well**.


End file.
